onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Naruichi96/Lucci the 7th Shichibukai??!!! Marco the 10th Blackbeard Crew captain??!!!
Hey guys so first of all I want to let you know I ain't actually new on the site. I was formerly Naruichi24 but I forgot the password and when I asked for a new one it kinda glitched and never was sent... so I managed to trick the site and create a new account with my old email... If you don't know me I'm the guy who proposed a theory of Magellan being an Admiral which was terribly wrong and I'm also the guy who proposed the idea of XDrake being allied to Kaido and got into a mellow argument with DancePowderer but it actually turned out I was apparently right... Anyways imma have to use this account from now on... now about the title... So yeah.... in chapter 676 one of the New World brokers has the silhouette of Rob Lucci with the long hat and all... which leads me to believe that maybe Lucci formed a crew because he failed the Government, maybe with the old CP9 guys, and maybe he headed into the New World... I know guys, he was beaten by Luffy, at a point where Luffy wasn't even half as strong as he is now. But that doesn't mean he didn't get stronger along with the old members of CP9.. Heck imagine if he could combine Rokushiki with Haki, wouldn't that be awesome?? So now to the point... What if he wanted to become a Shichibukai to repay the Government for his failure, even when he couldn't be part of the World Government anymore? What if the Navy and Government accepted him as the 7th Warlord because they knew he'd still be loyal to them?? What if he's actually an infiltrator in the Underworld to report back to Sakazuki??? Think about it.. most Warlords are strong pirates that are allowed to roam freely under the condition of helping the Navy when they need them.. what if he joined the Warlords so he could actually be a helping ally to the Government at every time??? When Brandnew talked about the 7th Warlord he wasn't shown mentioning who it was because Oda obviously wants to keep it secret.. but why?? Why you ask??? Because we already know who it is and it's gonna shock us all.. If it was a new character Brandnew probably would've given a name or pseudonym and say something like "we don't have a picture" or something like that, but since we already know who it is, Oda probably thought "this is gonna be more shocking to reveal when the time is right"... please go easy on my belief cuz it's just a theory.. but dammmmmn wouldn't that be epic as hell... Now on to the next part of the title (f*ck ain't this blog long)... Marco... as a Blackbeard soldier.... highly unlikely... but highly possible.... In chapter 737 there's this part where the commentator says "Blackbeard it's supported by 10 Giant Captains.. one of them is Jesus Burgess.." now that doesn't mean they're all giants even if they are hugely tall like Burgess except for Sanjuan Wolf who is even bigger than Oars Jr. maybe Oars Sr.... now to the point... 10 captains??? The crew after the war was made of 10 people but that was including Teach himself... So if he's more like a Commander now it would be like (not in order of strength because I don't know which of them is stronger): 1. Burgess 2. Laffitte 3. Van Augur 4.Doc Q 5. Shillew 6. Sanjuan 7. Pizzaro 8. Catarina 9. Vasco Shot.... notice I left Stronger out cuz he's a horse, and unless he's some sort of Zoan user then he ain't the 10th captain... which leads me to believe that after heading into the New World and deposing the remaining Whitebeard Pirates of the Yonko position which most pressumably were being led by Marco after Whitebeard's death, he forced them to work under him under the threat of destroying them all.... and maybe Marco being the good guy he is, accepted the offer to protect the crew.. I know it's unlikely because the crew would never forgive Teach for killing their "father", Whitebeard.. but maybe not all of them accepted it and some left the crew or something like that I don't know.. It's a vague theory because we haven't heard much of the crew post-timeskip but to me it's possible even if it's unlikely.. again, this time I think it could be a new character because there's no reason to specify yet but I don't believe it would be as shocking and surprising if it wasn't Marco or someone we already know... but who could it be if it was a new character?? I don't know guys you tell me.. as I've said, the latter is a vague theory.. the first one I think could be more believable but it's still a theory... Thanks for reading this long-ass blog.. expecting your thoughts.... :).. Category:Blog posts